All I Wanted
by MisguidedGhosts2010
Summary: Songfic to 'All I Wanted' by Paramore. "All he really wanted was her"


**I know.. should be working on Wonderwall... but writer's block sucks.**

**I own neither Paramore or Alice.**

**Now I'm going to go cry about it.**

**All I Wanted by ParamoreChic**

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees_

Hatter stared long and hard at the mirror, feeling like a gaping hole was in his chest.

And it had nothing to do with cattle branders that were set on his chest by the evil twins.

It was due to her.

Why the bloody hell he was acting like a lovesick puppy.

Was because of her.

Why he didn't stop her, begged on his knees for her to stay here, with him, he didn't have a clue.

'Well Alice, think of me when you're out there.' he thought as he turned on his heel to leave.

_And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame i'm a dream_

Alice felt...empty.

Her dad was dead, shot in her arms as she cried.

But, at least she knew he didn't abandon her.

Or did she?

It could've been some crazy dream, after all, it was only an hour.

If it was a dream, then that meant...

Hatter was too.

__

All I wanted was you

Alone in that abandoned, ruined teashop, Hatter remembered why he did all that crazy shit in the first place.

And with that, he picked up his hat and headed out the door.

_All I wanted was you_

The hospital room was empty, desolate with the absence of her mother, who'd gone home for the night.

All Alice had with her was an annoying nurse in the next room, and her thoughts.

All she really wanted, she realized, was Hatter.__

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times and fall asleep on the couch  
Wake up early to black and white re-runs  
That escape from my mouth  


Hatter was greeted with a smirk.

"I knew you'd be back here, now, we have buisness to discuss."

The brunette gaped dumbfounded as his formal rival,the King of bloody Wonderland started to explain various documents he'd need in Alice's world

_All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you_

Her room was still a mess with various items intended to help find her father, she noticed when she returned to her home.

She'd put everything in a box when she noticed a book on her bedside table.

With a Hatter on it's cover.

_All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you_

Jumping through the mirror was one thing, finding Alice unconcious on the concrete was another.

He panicked, calling for the damn Oysters to help him.

And they did.

'Much more decent than Wonderlanders' he noticed as he stared at Alice in his arms for one long moment.

The Hatter had missed his Alice__

I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to re-live the start

Pressing the confusing Oyster mechianism called a buzzer, he couldn't help but fear a little bit nervous.

As cocky and suave as he was, he couldn't help but wonder if she loved him back.

_Maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts  
_

Alice felt a wave of regret due to the cover of the damn book.

She was a bitch enough not to say thank you to the man who saved her neck time and time again, much less tell him that she quite possibly, maybe, definately was in love with him.

If he was real...

_All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you_

Walking down the hallway, to thank the random guy who'd found her in the abandoned building, she looked up, gasped, and ran into the man's arms.

"Hatter!"

_All I wanted was you_

Hatter breathed a sigh of immense relief and contentment as he softly murmured "Finally,"_  
All I wanted was you_

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." she told the clean shaven, combed haired version of the man she was in love with as she leaned up to kiss him.

_All I wanted was you_

**Aw... aren't they cute?**

**No? Well then why the hell are you reading?**

**Only kidding... you know I almost considering putting Carol going "What the fuck?" after the last line. **

**Then I decided, 'Eh. Too tacky,It'd ruin the moment"**

**Anywhos!**

**Review! **

**Because they make me happy at two in the morning!**

**Mwah!**

**ParamoreChic**


End file.
